Conventionally, there is known a control apparatus for a vehicle which displays a displayed rotation speed signal obtained by suppressing a detection signal of an engine speed in a tachometer (rotation speed display device) (for example, a patent document 1). In this control apparatus for the vehicle, at a variation of the engine speed, the displayed rotation speed signal is obtained by suppressing the variation of the detection signal of the engine speed when the engine speed is equal to or greater than a predetermined rotation speed. Moreover, at the variation of the engine speed, the displayed rotation speed signal is set without suppressing the variation when the engine speed is smaller than the predetermined rotation speed.
However, in the conventional control apparatus for the vehicle, a hybrid vehicle includes an engine and a traveling motor which are driving sources, and a continuously variable transmission disposed between the traveling motor and driving wheels. In a case where the continuously variable transmission has a simulated stepwise shift mode in which a transmission gear ratio is stepwisely varied by setting a target input rotation speed so as to repeat gradual increase and sudden decrease of the transmission input rotation speed during the acceleration, the unnatural feeling of the rotation speed display may be provided to the driver due to the engine speed displayed in the tachometer in the simulated stepwise shift mode.